Húmedo
by Airin-Li
Summary: Se desata el diluvio universal y Sakura está sola y muerta de miedo en una estúpida cabaña en mitad de un estúpido bosque mientras su estúpido mejor amigo disfruta de su reciente estúpida novia lejos de ella. Fabuloso. Un one shot cortito.


**Húmedo**

* * *

Otro trueno hace temblar los cristales de la ventana y Sakura se encoge más en el sofá, muerta de miedo. Se reprende mentalmente. Ella nunca le ha tenido miedo a las tormentas. Es más, en su casa, que se fuera la luz a causa de una tormenta siempre había sido motivo de felicidad. De niña, le encantaba encender velas y pasar el rato sin otra cosa que hacer más que contar historias en familia.

Pero ahora no está en casa, acompañada del calor de la lumbre y la protección de su familia. Está sola, en una cabaña abandonada de la mano de Dios y sin nada con que alumbrarse más que una linterna a la que pronto se le acabarán las pilas. Pensando en esto último, y en que prefiere no malgastar la poca luz que le queda por si la necesita para más adelante, la castaña apaga la linterna. Ahora todo le parece, si cabe, más tétrico.

Otro relámpago alumbra momentáneamente la cabaña a la vez que la puerta principal se abre de golpe, revelando la silueta de un hombre. Sakura, que desde luego no espera a nadie a aquellas horas, grita con fuerza y lanza instintivamente la linterna que hasta hace unos momentos aún tenía asida en las manos.

-Auch –suelta un quejido el que ella ha bautizado como "su atacante".

Pero esa voz le suena.

-¿Shaoran? –pregunta, dibujando una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Sí, por Dios Sakura –responde él mientras recoge la linterna que le ha golpeado en el brazo.

Por suerte le ha dado tiempo a apartarse, porque el objeto iba directo a sus costillas.

-Qué puntería –susurra irónicamente, más para sí que para ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? –pregunta la castaña ignorándolo.

-Qué haces tú aquí, es la pregunta. Y me han dado las llaves tus amigas. Deberías estar con ellas, ¿por qué no has venido?

Shaoran cierra la puerta a su espalda y se acerca un par de pasos a Sakura. Otro relámpago inunda la habitación y la castaña se da cuenta de que su amigo está empapado. Y cómo no estarlo, si está diluviando ahí fuera y él ha debido de correr sin nada más que una camiseta de manga corta y los vaqueros hasta su cabaña.

-¡Shaoran estás empapado! –evita la pregunta y levanta un brazo para tocarle ligeramente la camiseta.

Shaoran se estremece al sentir la mano de su amiga pegarle la camiseta mojada al abdomen, aunque no es frío precisamente lo que nota. Aparta su mano y se sienta al lado de ella, abrazándola.

-¡No, aparta! –grita Sakura, cogiéndolo de los brazos e intentando despegarlo de su cuerpo, sin éxito-. ¡Estás mojándome, Li!

Shaoran sonríe divertido ante el apelativo, que Sakura sólo utiliza cuando está "enfadada", y pasa sus manos mojadas por la cara y la frente de ella, que grita y se retuerce aún más. A Sakura se le escapan algunas risas antes de que por fin el castaño considere que ya ha tenido suficiente castigo.

-Si estoy mojado es por tu culpa, señorita. Y para colmo vas y me recibes tirándome una linterna. ¿Se puede ser más cruel? –se hace el ofendido.

-Yo no te he pedido que vinieras –gruñe ella.

-Pero querías que viniera –fanfarronea Shaoran.

Ella le pega en el brazo herido sin admitirlo.

-Sólo me he alegrado de que no fueras un asesino –se excusa, aunque ambos saben que no es verdad.

Shaoran se pasa la mano por el pelo mojado, apartándoselo de la cara y la mira a los ojos en la oscuridad. Sakura traga saliva. Cuando Shaoran la mira así, tan serio, le bailan mariposas en el estómago.

-Ahora dime la verdad. ¿Por qué no has venido a nuestra cabaña con tus amigas?

Ella rueda los ojos. Al parecer no ha servido de nada su cambio de tema.

-No, no te creas que se me había olvidado –ríe él, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-No he ido porque no tenía nada que hacer allí –confiesa de mala gana-. Las chicas iban para estar con sus novios. Tomoyo y Chiharu no soportan estar dos minutos separadas de Eriol y Yamazaki, así que no me apetecía ir para quedarme de sujetavelas como siempre.

-Emm, ¿y no se te ocurrió ir para verme a mí? –dice Shaoran con obviedad, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura se separa un poco de él en el sofá y se cruza de brazos.

-Bueno, te has pasado el día entero con Aiko, así que supuse que estarías con ella –intenta decirlo sin molestia, pero la frase le sale más cortante de lo que pretendía-. Por cierto, enhorabuena.

Shaoran alza una ceja, confuso ante su tono y su última frase.

-¿Enhorabuena? –pregunta-. ¿Enhorabuena por qué?

-Me han dicho que te ha pedido salir, ¿no es cierto?

-Ah sí, es cierto –confirma encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura aparta su mirada de golpe. Había tenido la esperanza de que sólo fuera un rumor, de esos que siempre tiene Chiharu pero que luego no son verdad. Pero oírlo directamente de los labios de Shaoran hace que se le encoja el corazón. ¿Es que es masoquista? Ahora prefería no haberse enterado. Al menos una noche más, pensando que Shaoran está libre porque la quiere a ella. Y que si no se lo ha dicho es, simplemente, porque son mejores amigos.

Y los sueños, sueños son... Suspira.

-Pues que suerte, Shaoran –dice sin embargo, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar nada ofensivo sobre Aiko-. Es la chica más popular de nuestro curso, casi diría del instituto.

-Ya –dice él, como si nada.

-¿Y por qué no estás con ella? –pregunta Sakura.

Agradece profundamente que se haya ido la luz. Así Shaoran no puede ver que tiene los ojos acuosos de aguantarse las lágrimas. Y es que es tonta. ¿Por qué no cambia de tema?

-Prefiero estar contigo –responde él, acercándose un poco más a ella-. Además, ¿por qué das por sentado que dije que sí? ¿Tan poco me conoces?

La castaña se aleja sorprendida.

-¿Le dijiste que no?

-Pues claro, tonta –dice, acariciándole el pelo a su mejor amiga-. Aiko no es para nada mi tipo.

Sakura rueda los ojos de nuevo y le aparta la mano.

-Pues si Aiko no es tu tipo no sé quién puede serlo, ¿una supermodelo?

Lo dice en tono de broma, pero se lo está replanteando en serio. Aiko, aunque no le guste admitirlo, es preciosa. Alta y delgada, de largo pelo negro e hipnotizantes ojos azules. Además de que tiene unas tres tallas de sujetador más que ella. Si Aiko no es su tipo, desde luego que Sakura jamás llegaría a serlo.

-Me suelen gustar las chicas tontas y lloronas –asegura Shaoran, respondiendo a su pregunta retórica-. Si son castañas y tienen los ojos verdes, mejor.

Sakura se ríe ante su broma, y le golpea de nuevo en el brazo por haberla llamado tonta.

Cuando vuelve a mirarle a los ojos, Shaoran la observa con esa mirada penetrante que le dice que está hablando en serio.

-¿Por qué lloras, Sakura?

Ella se lleva la mano al lagrimal. Ni se había dado cuenta de que se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas.

-Era lo único que me faltaba para ser tu tipo, ¿no? –comenta en broma.

Shaoran alza una ceja y se acerca aún más ella. Se acerca tanto que sus narices se rozan, y sus alientos se entremezclan. Sakura se queda estática y no aparta la mirada de sus ojos color ámbar.

-Ya hemos hablado mucho de las chicas que me gustan. ¿Qué tipo de chicos te gustan a ti?

Sakura no tiene mucho espacio para pensar, pero Shaoran ya contaba con eso. No puede decirle la verdad, que su tipo de chico es él, que le gustan los castaños, los ojos ámbar, los bromistas, deportistas, buenos en matemáticas y un poco serios; pero tampoco se siente capaz de inventar una mentira.

-Me gustan los chicos... –lo recorre con la mirada, reparando otra vez en su ropa, que sigue casi tan empapada como antes-. Húmedos.

Y puede que lo haya dicho en un susurro y no sea una declaración en toda regla, pero cuando el castaño acorta el espacio entre los dos y la besa, Sakura sabe que Shaoran ha entendido el significado a la perfección.

Y, de pronto, a Sakura se le olvida que se está mojando. Porque descubre que, al igual que los chicos, también le gustan los besos así, húmedos y a la vez cálidos.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues este es un pequeño one-shot que escribí hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Seguramente habréis notado que está escrito un poco raro y es que fue un poco un experimento para probar a escribir en presente y tercera persona. Es la única historia que he escrito así y me gustó bastante el tono que le da, pero eso, que queda algo raro.**

 **No tenía pensado subirlo, pero me he quedado un poco estancada con otras historias que estoy escribiendo y me apetecía subir algo, porque hace mucho que no subo nada y además el amor que me dais siempre me da ánimos para continuar o/o** **Espero que al menos os haya entretenido un ratito!**

 **Ah, y que sepáis que agradezco muchísimo los favs y los reviews que me mandáis y espero poder ponerme a contestarlos todos en cuanto consiga un poco de tiempo!**

 **Un beso,**

 **Airin**


End file.
